Mí Héroe Eterno
by Rui-Kageburu
Summary: Aquí Ross ya no es el héroe legendario o el soldado real, solo es un chico esperando volver a ver a su héroe. "Ese eres tu, Shion." "Pero seguro tu también quieres, ¿verdad?" "El pasado es pasado..." Pero tal vez el repentino ingreso del alumno #45 a la escuela cambie algo, mientras los recuerdos de aquélla época permanecen en el olvido... [Ross/Alba] [Alba/Shion]


**Muy bien, otra historia _de_ Senyuu, y para San Valentín (algo atrasado) nada mejor que mas de nuestro héroe #45 y Ross/Creation/Shion/Orihara Iza-¡¿qué?!... Como sea, aquí estoy! xD**

**Les aviso desde el principio que los personajes podrían estar algo OoC. Quiero tratar de poner a ese Ross profundo y que no solo es un sádico que gusta de torturar a Alba, al que planeo darle más personalidad que el héroe fracasado que se deja molestar, tal vez esto termine como un Alba/Ross en vez de un Ross/Alba, quién sabe... ._.**

**Con eso ya entendido espero que puedan disfrutar este fic, perdonen las faltas ortograficas de por ahí y les veo abajo xD**

**_Senyuu no me pertenece y no hago esto con más fines que entretener._**

* * *

Al llegar de la escuela lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la cama. Sentía la lluvia caer con fuerza sobre el tejado de la casa, pero no le molestaba. Tratando de sumergirse en la inconciencia se encontro recordando cosas que creyo haber dejado en el olvido tiempo atras.

_¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Seis años? ¿Siete años?_

Su nombre en ese entonces era Shion, Shion Yuusha. El tipico chico que era molestado por todos.

El nombre de él era Alba Fruhling. El chico que vivía en la casa #45. Su _héroe_.

Realmente no hubiera sabido explicar como se hicieron "amigos". Despues de todo nadie se deberia interesar en el pobre chico de cabellos negros y ojos bermellon que siempre estaba solo.

Solian molestarlo sin ningun otro motivo que su fría mirada y silenciosa presencia. Lo golpeaban e insultaban, pero el nunca les contestaba. Despues de todo... era mudo.

Un día repentinamente alguien llego a la casa #45 que había estado desocupada desde hace mucho. Era un chico de su edad, de cabellos castaños como la miel y ojos de un brillante chocolate. Era su héroe, Alba.

_Siempre lo defendía cuando lo insultaban._

_Siempre lo protegía cuando lo golpeaban._

_Siempre estaba ahí ._

Cuando se entero de su mudez tampoco lo rechazo ni sintío lastima o se compadecío.

Entonces, Por qué estaba solo ahora?

"Obviamente estoy solo, él aún esta en ese pueblo de mierda." Penso levantandose. Se había mudado y no había vuelto a saber de él. Ahora con suerte lo recordaba. "Héroe..." Alba siempre decía que sería su héroe por siempre, pero claro, era un mocoso inmaduro que no sabía sobre la realidad de este mundo.

"_Pero aún así lo hechas de menos_." Sintío la voz de su cabeza hablar.

"Callate, Shion." Le contesto. Shion era debil como para sobrevivir solo. Es por eso que ahora era Ross Heishi.

"Sí solamente pudieramos estar con él..." Decidío ignorar a Shion a partir de ahí . Él aún no entendía que eso era el pasado. Debían ser fuertes ahora despues de todo.

Claro, él ya no necesitaba un héroe. Despues de todo ya no era el chico debil que era molestado por todos, ahora era uno de los más temidos de la Escuela Senyu. Y lo mejor de todo es que nadie sabía de su defecto para hablar. Todos los estupidos pensaban que era muy callado y misterioso, lo cual solo lo volvia más amenazante. Sí alguien se metía con el, era capaz de derrotarlos a puño limpio incluso si eran mas de tres. Estaba orgulloso de eso, esta vida estaba bien para el.

_Pero para Shion no._

Solamente quería llorar y abrazar a alguien. Se sentía tan solitario, solitario y triste.

"_Si Alba estuviera aquí ..._"

"Si él estuviera aquí las cosas seguirian siendo completamente iguales. En serío crees que aún recuerda esas cosas?" Sintió como Shion callaba para hundirse en la oscuridad de su cabeza y le agradecio mentalmente, no estaba de humor. Era el inicio del nuevo semestre y ya quería que este terminara. "Solo unos años más..." Se repitio para finalmente conseguir dormir.

* * *

Desperto más temprano que de costumbre para prepararse bien antes de salir.

Su madre le dio palabras de animo antes de salir para dirigirse a su nueva escuela, la gran Escuela Senyu, donde estudiaria desde hoy.

Claro, no era muy normal entrar a mitad de año, pero se habían cambiado de impreviso (como siempre) y no le causaba mayor problema. "Despues de todo no hay nada que hacer, es el trabajo de mamá..." Y es verdad que a veces le gustaría quedarse más tiempo en un lugar especifico, pero no podia ser egoista cuando su madre se esforzaba tanto.

Llego a la entrada del edificio y se sorprendío al notar que era bastante más grande de lo que pensaba que era. Fue hacía la recepción para obtener sus papeles de ingreso cuando al revisarlos se entero de algo. " Mi numero en la clase es el 45!" Era una casualidad increible, desde pequeño que le gustaba ese numero. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en el pasado que poco recordaba, debía ir a buscar su clase antes de que se le hiciera tarde. Y eso hacía cuando sin querer choco con alguien.

-¡L-Lo lamento mucho!- Rapidamente se disculpo subiendo la mirada para mirar al chico con el que había tenido el percance. Su cabello negro y ojos carmesí le hicieron tener un ligero estremecimiento pero rapidamente lo ignoro, debia preocuparse más por el estado del chico. -¿Te encuentras bien?- Sin embargo este solo asintio para agacharse a recoger sus papeles. -¡Ah, no tienes porque hacer eso!- Pero aún así el chico le ayudo a recogerlos para entregarselos gentilmente en las manos. -Muchas por la ayuda, y perdón por el choque... ¿De...? ¿De casualidad sabes donde esta el aula 2-C?- Le pregunto, el chico entonces apunto hacía uno de los pasillos. -¿P-Por ahí? Muchas gracias, eh...- Pero antes de poder decír nada más el chico ya se alejaba. Lo hubiera parado un momento para agradecerle y presentarse, pero el toque de campana lo detuvo. "La proxima vez sera..."

Y se encontro entrando en el aula 2-C, con su cabeza aún dandole vueltas a cierta cosa.

"¿Por qué me parece tan familiar ese chico...?"

* * *

"¿Estas feliz, Shion?" Caminando por los pasillos con paso algo apresurado para llegar a tiempo a su aula se encontro preguntandole eso a su yo interior.

"_¡Pues claro, tú tambien lo estas!_" Respondío este animado. "_¿Que deberiamos hacer? Él aún no se da cuenta de quíen somos pero-"_

"¿De que estas hablando? ¿No te lo dije?" Lo interrumpio. "Las cosas seguiran siendo completamente iguales. No cambia nada el hecho de que... de que Alba este aquí."

Porqué sí, había chocado con Alba. Era imposible no reconocerlo.

Era Alba.

Su Alba.

Su héroe #45.

"Pero eso es el pasado..." Y repitiendose eso trato de prestar atención a la clase que ya había empezado. "Y el pasado es pasado..."

* * *

**Wow, que primer capitulo más largo y con nombres mega originales e inesperados giros que estan escritos de una manera hermosa (inserte sarcasmo aquí).**

**Aún así espero que les haya gustado, el archivo de Senyuu necesita más amor /3**

**Nos vemos cuando suba el proximo capitulo, nos leemos~**


End file.
